The Movie Buff, The Israeli, Their Daughter and Their Family
by forcverandalways
Summary: Set during Season 13. Ziva returns to NCIS with Tali as she feels like they are being watched. What will happen? Tiva
1. chapter 1

**New story! I have had this idea in my head for a while now and I had a mental debate on whether I should write it down or not but I was bored so I just did it anyway. Here we go! This is set before Family First.**

 **PS- I wanted to make this a Tiva story as last time I looked at my poll (which was quite a while ago), I saw that quite a lot of you voted Tiva. I feel really selfish now making my last few stories just Jibbs, some with slight Tiva.**

 **Also, have you guys seen smedegaard3105's Fix You Tivali video? It is amazing so go and watch it now and then you can read this. What are you waiting for? Watch it!**

 **Have you watched it yet? Good. Now on with the story.**

Ziva David walked into NCIS headquarters holding her 2 year old daughter Tali's hand. Ziva and Tali got into the elevator and went to the floor that the bullpen was on. Ziva sighed. It had been just under 3 years since she had last been in this building. The doors opened and Ziva and Tali got out. As soon as she stepped out she met a pair of icy blue eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Ziva!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs said, obviously gobsmacked.

"Shalom Gibbs" Ziva replied with a smile as she and Gibbs shared a father/daughter-like hug.

"Who's the little girl?" Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear.

As soon as they both let go Ziva said "I need to talk to you, Vance and Tony. It's very important."

"OK" Gibbs replied.

Ziva and Tali started going upstairs to the Director, Leon Vance's office.

"DiNozzo! With me now!" Gibbs said before he went upstairs too.

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo then followed.

"I wonder where Tony's going" Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop said.

"I don't know" Timothy "Tim" McGee replied.

Vance's Assistant's Office

"Can I help you Miss?" Vance's assistant asked from behind her desk.

"Yes. I need to see Director Vance" Ziva replied.

Then Gibbs came in.

"DiNozzo's just coming" He said.

"I'll let him know you're here" Vance's assistant said.

"Director, a young woman and a little girl alongside Special Agent Gibbs are here to see you and Special Agent DiNozzo is on his way up"

"OK, let them in" Vance's voice said from through the intercom.

They went through.

"Ziva?!" Vance said, clearly shellshocked.

"Hello Leon" Ziva replied.

Then Tony burst in the door.

"Why am I..." Tony was cut off because he spotted Ziva with a little girl on her hip.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I need help. I feel like Tali and I are being watched. Nowhere is safe now" Ziva said.

"Tali? Is this her?" Gibbs gestured to Ziva's daughter.

"Yes. She is my daughter. Our daughter Tony" Ziva said.

Anger and upset took over Tony's eyes and he went out of the room, slamming the door. Ziva's face immediately became a mask.

"Why did you leave?" Gibbs asked.

"I needed a change" Ziva replied silently before she whispered something in Tali's ear.

Ziva handed the little girl to the man who was like a Father to her and ran down the stairs.

"Where did Tony go?" Ziva asked.

"Erm, he said he was going to Forensics. Why?" A young blonde woman said.

"I need to find him" the Israeli replied.

A tear made its way down Ziva's face as she remembered what had happened in Vance's office and she quickly wiped it away.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked her.

"Yes, I am fine. Who are you anyway?" Ziva replied.

"I'm Ellie Bishop" Ellie said.

"Ziva" Ziva said in the same tone that she had when she first met Gibbs.

Ziva and Ellie then shook hands.

"Ziva?!" A man's voice said from behind.

Ziva turned on her heel and saw McGee.

"Tim!" She said before he and she shared a long hug.

"Where's Tony?" McGee asked.

"It is my fault. Tony and I have a daughter and I told him, Gibbs and Vance all at the same time and now Tony is angry at me" Ziva said quietly.

Then Abby came rushing up.

"Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" She cried and engulfed the Israeli in a giant bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Abs" Ziva replied as Abby let go.

Then Tony came.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked.

"You had a life and a family. I needed to start over. Tali and I both love you though. I told her about you" Ziva pulled a photo frame out of her bag and handed it to him.

" _Bogey and Bergman_ _will always have Paris, and so will we_ " Tony recited what he said to Ziva six years ago as he looked at the picture before he put the frame down on his desk and kissed her with all the passion he could while happy tears poured down her face.

Vance and Gibbs, still with Tali, came down the stairs. Gibbs put Tali down at the bottom of the stairs and she ran to her Ima and Aba. Tony picked the little girl up and rubbed his nose against hers before kissing Ziva again.

"Ew! Get a room, you 2!" Abby said.

Tony and Ziva broke the kiss, and both blushed.

"I agree with Abigail" an old man with an upperclass British accent said as he exited the elevator.

"Ducky!" Ziva cried before she ran to hug the old man who she had always been very close too.

"Hello my dear. How are you?" Ducky asked her.

"I am very well, thank you. How are you?" Ziva replied.

"I am well. It has been very challenging without you, although Eleanor has been doing a very good job" Ducky said.

"I do not doubt that" Ziva smiled.

 **From now on in all my stories,** **everything in italics is either a flashback or them speaking in a different language.**

" _Ima, who are all these people?_ " Tali asked her Mother in Hebrew.

" _Sorry Tali. These are my friends_ " Ziva replied.

" _What are their names_?" Tali asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs waved at Tali.

"Tim McGee" McGee smiled at the little girl.

"Donald Mallard, but everybody just calls him Ducky" Ziva told Tali as Ducky waved at the little girl.

"Abby Sciuto" Ziva gestured to the black-haired Goth who smiled brightly at Tali.

"Leon Vance" Ziva gestured to Vance who smiled at the little girl.

"Ellie Bishop" Ziva gestured to Ellie who smiled and waved at Tali.

"Last but not least, your Aba, Tony DiNozzo" Ziva told Tali.

"Wow. So many people Ima" Tali said.

 **End of the chapter people! What did you think? Please let me know in a review or PM. I thought it was crap because I don't exactly ship Tiva.** **How many NCIS seasons do you have? I have seasons 1-12 and I'm hopefully getting Season 13 for Christmas (fingers crossed). Have you ever had an NCIS marathon where you just watch every single episode after another? I'm starting that although I'm not getting very far as I'm stuck on Disc 2 in Season 1. I'll get there at some point. Anyway, please review guys. Constructive criticism is welcome.** **PS- Sorry I have not been updating Truth Or Dare or Operation Jibbs recently. My school has chosen right now to give us loads and loads of homework which is really annoying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter guys! Thanks to all you amazing people who followed, favourited and reviewed; it means a lot. I'm going to focus on this story from now on and maybe sometimes work on Truth Or Dare and Operation Jibbs**.

 **PS- From now on, I am going to do a shout-out to all my amazing reviewers.**

 **Shout-outs**

 **rosali sobreira**

 **Katie mU**

 **DS2010**

 **BKeh**

 **ziva david will never die**

 **dreamer 3097 (Lucky you for having all 14 seasons!)**

 **I have a gut feeling that I didn't get all of you, but I promise I'll give you a shout-out next chapter if I didn't get you. Thanks again xxoo.**

 **Now let us get on with the story.**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Wow._ _So many people Ima_ _Tali said._

Present

"Yes Tali. So many people but you'll get to know their names" Ziva told her little girl.

"'Kay" Tali was looking forward to learning all these new names.

"Tali, can you say "Gibbs"?" Abby piped up.

"Gibbsy!" Tali cried.

Everyone laughed at that: only Agah Bayar and Gibbs's goddaughter Amira ever called him that, and now Tali did too. Gibbs smiled.

"Tals, can you say "Abby"?" Tony asked his little girl.

"Babby!" Tali cried.

"Tali, can you say "Ellie"?" Gibbs asked the child of two people he loved like they were his children.

"Belly!" Tali squealed.

Everyone laughed at the little girl even more.

Soon after they'd all tried to get Tali to sound everyone's names out, it was time for a nap and Tali fell asleep right in her Father's arms.

"Where will I stay?" Ziva asked as Tony put Tali down on the floor beside his desk with a small grey pillow with her head on top of it and his black jacket on top of it.

"With me. You and Tali can live with me" Tony told his soulmate as he stood up and sat on his chair.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva replied silently as she sat on the side of his desk.

"It's fine Zi" Tony told her as he interlocked their fingers.

"I hope you 2 are done flirting" Gibbs said as he came up behind them.

"He still does that?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yep. Bish, how does he do it again? You know" Tony said to the blonde agent.

"The skylight" Ellie said.

"Ohhhh, so that is how he did it for those eight years that I was here" Ziva said.

"Yep. Tony and I only found out a couple of months ago" McGee told the woman who was like his sister.

"You learn something new everyday" Ziva muttered.

"Yep" Tony replied.

"When did you start here, Ellie?" The older Israeli asked the geek chic blonde agent.

"2 years ago. I ended up with Gibbs after one of my things was made real. I was an analyst at the NSA at the time" Ellie told Ziva.

"That's cool" Ziva smiled at her.

"Ziver, you said that you felt like you and Tali were being watched. How?" Gibbs interrupted them and changing the subject completely.

"Yes. When I was at an internet cafe in Tel Aviv, there was a black SUV with a US license plate. That was 2 months ago, and it has been following me around ever since. There is always a man in the front. He wears black shades and has a shaved head" Ziva told the people who were like her family.

"I'll call Mossad and ask them for the security footage. What café was it and when were you there?" Vance asked.

"The café was the one on Allenby Street 20 near Ichilov Hospital and I was there on the 4th ,the 16th and the 23rd of April, the 1st, the 11th, the 18th and the 28th of May and the 2nd, 8th and 14th of June all from 1400 to 1430. The man was there everytime" Ziva said.

"OK" Vance said before he ran up the stairs and went into MTAC to call Mossad.

"Now all we can do is wait" Tony said.

"Uh huh" McGee agreed.

Half an hour later Vance came back down from MTAC.

"McGee, I got Mossad to email the pictures from the days and time that Ziva and Tali were there to you!" Vance called as he ran down the stairs.

"OK" McGee said before he checked his email and put the security footage up onto the plasma.

"There is me there" Ziva pointed to a woman wearing a black coat and a navy tichel with a grey buggy that had a sleeping Tali in it at the left side window of the café.

"There is the SUV" Ziva moved her right index finger to a black SUV.

There was a man with a shaved head in the front and he was wearing black shades. It was followed by an uncomfortable silence which was broken by Tali crying. Ziva immediately knelt down and picked her daughter up.

" _Shhhh, Tali, shhhh. It is alright._ _Ima is here"_ Ziva told her little girl in Hebrew as she walked up and down the bullpen to stop Tali crying.

Gibbs smiled. He was really proud of Ziva. She was really good with her daughter.

" _Did you have a nightmare, Tali?_ " Ziva asked her little girl.

Tali nodded her head, still sobbing.

" _What was your nightmare about?_ " Ziva asked soothingly as she sat down on the ground and rubbed Tali's back to help calm her down.

" _I had a dream that you and Aba left me and you never came back_ " Tali sobbed.

" _Tali, listen to me. Aba and I will never leave you. We both love you so much_ " Ziva told her little girl.

Meanwhile, Tony and McGee were both wracking their brains, trying to think who would want to hurt Ziva and Tali.

Who do we know that's hiding out in blah blah Israel?" McGee asked.

"Trent Kort!" Tony said angrily.

 **This chapter is crap, I know, but I'm in a rush as I need to have a shower and I want to get to bed early as I am leaving at god damn 0830 tomorrow morning to go down to Glasgow and get a plane to Ibiza and I won't be back for a week!!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY WIFI WHATSOEVER AND I ABSOLUTELY AM NOT GOING TO SURVIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **I would love to hear what you think and I might get a glimpse of in Ibiza (fingers crossed). Thanks again for reading guys. Xxxxxooooo**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys!!!!! Happy Very Late Halloween and also Happy Early Bonfire Night! Here is another chapter. I wrote most of it in Ibiza as I actually had WiFi so I was really happy :-D. Anyway, just to say this now, I have only seen the first and last episodes of Season 13 (that was over a year ago) so I do not know very much about it. I have used NCIS Wikia and Wikipedia, but neither of them were very much help and I do not have Season 13 on DVD yet so if you can tell me** **anything** **about** **Trent Kort or anything else that happened in the last few episodes that involve him then please tell me because I need all the help I can get. I probably will not be getting Season 13 until Christmas which is quite annoying because Christmas is ages away!!!!! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **(I suck at remembering to do these!) - I do not own NCIS because Jenny would still be Director and she and Gibbs would totally be together, Tony wouldn't have left and neither would Ziva (she wouldn't be dead either but not that I believe that she is) and they 1000% would be together and Abby wouldn't be leaving because she is AMAZING!!!!!**

 **PS- Please** **review people, it makes me** **really happy.** **:-D**

 **Shout-outs** **(I'm just going to do everyone that has reviewed in every chapter because you deserve it.)**

 **rosali sobreira**

 **KatiemU**

 **DS2010**

 **BKeh**

 **dreamer** **3097**

 **Cathy** **Brown** **(Guest)**

 **Special shout-outs to Sue Dooley (Guest) and ziva david will never die (love that username by the way!) for reviewing twice.**

 ** _Previously_**

"Who do we know that's hiding out in Israel?" McGee asked.

"Trent Kort!" Tony said angrily.

Present

"Who's Trent Kort?" Ellie asked.

"Trent Thomas Kort. He's 49 years old. Born and raised in England. He works for the CIA and he went into hiding in Israel five years ago. No one's heard from him since" McGee told her.

"Trent Kort could be behind this?" Abby asked in shock.

"I have a gut feeling" Tony replied.

"Rule 51 Tony" McGee told the person who was like his older brother.

"I'm with DiNozzo" Gibbs spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Why would Trent Kort be after me?" Ziva exclaimed in shock.

"With every possibility my dear" Ducky told her.

"But why?" Ziva repeated.

"That's what we're going to find out. McGee, go through Kort's emails and text messages. Bishop, help him. Abs, check his phone calls. DiNozzo, take Ziva and Tali back to your place and DO NOT leave them alone" Gibbs said.

McGee and Ellie immediately started going through all of Trent Kort's emails and text messages and Abby went down to her Lab to check Kort's phone calls while Tony took Ziva and Tali back to his apartment.

Tony's Apartment

Tony and Ziva walked in the door, hands interlocked and Tony had Tali on his hip. Ziva shut the door before she collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Tony put Tali down and the little girl climbed onto the sofa to be with her Ima.

"Are you alright sweet cheeks?" Tony asked her, concerned.

Ziva took a deep breath.

"Ever since I thought that someone has been following me, I have not been sleeping well" Ziva admitted.

"Is it because you felt like you weren't safe?" Tony asked as he stroked her hair.

"Yes, probably" Ziva replied.

"I promise I will protect you and Tali" Tony told her.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said silently before she kissed him on the cheek.

" _Are you OK Ima_?" Tali asked her Ima in Hebrew.

" _Yes, I am fine little one. Your Aba will take care of us_ " Ziva told her little girl.

"Aba, when we go back and see Gibbsy?" Tali asked her Aba.

"When it's safe, sweetheart, which probably won't be for a while" Tony said to her.

"Me want to see Gibbsy!" Tali wailed.

" _Tali, listen. It is not safe. Aba needs to protect us while Gibbs, Ellie, McGee, Abby and Ducky look for Kort_ " Ziva told the little girl in Hebrew.

"'Kay" Tali huffed.

"Tali, do you want to watch a film?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Yeah!" Tali cried.

Two hours later after watching Enchanted ending with Tali and Ziva both falling asleep on him, Tony fell asleep too but was woken by a knock on the door half an hour later. Tony immediately sat up and grabbed his gun. He looked through the hole to see who was there. It was Gibbs. Tony let him in.

"Hey boss"

"How are they holdin' up?" Gibbs gestured to the sleeping Ziva and Tali.

"Ziva's tired and Tali wanted to see you" Tony told his boss.

Gibbs nodded his head.

"Tali looks like her Mother, except her eyes, she has your eyes DiNozzo" Gibbs told his Senior Field Agent.

Tony looked at his daughter and smiled. Tali and Ziva both looked peaceful as they slept. Then Tony's phone rang. It was a blocked number.

"It's blocked" He told Gibbs.

"Answer it" Gibbs replied.

"DiNozzo" Tony said.

"Hello DiNozzo."

 **Ooh! Who is it? You should be able to guess. Sorry this took so long to put up but I've been really busy recently and I've only been able to update for like 2 minutes and I feel horrible.**

 **I watched Season 1 Episode 8 'Minimum Security' last week because my friend likes NCIS too and she had it recorded so we watched it. Anyway, Gibbs said something to Kate about "romance between agents never working" and he sounded so sad!!!!! :'-(**

 **I also watched Season 1 Episode 15 'Engima' (I wasn't very far with my NCIS marathon even before we went to Ibiza and school's taking over my life at the moment) and I cried so hard at the end :''-(**

 **I watched Bete Noire too on Halloween and it was brilliant! I haven't watched it in ages so it was good to watch it again.**

 **Please review guys, it makes me really happy xxoo ;-D**


	4. chapter 4

**Right, I know Gibbs Rule #6 is to never apologize as it is a sign of weakness but screw that. I did not have any ideas and I distanced myself from FanFiction while I tried to get my head in order. I love FanFiction just as much as I love my four main fandoms so yeah.**

 **I have not seen any of Abby's last episode yet, as I live in the UK plus our television is Freeview so yeah. I watched some sneak peeks on YouTube and I watched when Abby said goodbye to Gibbs and the team which made me properly sob for like 20 minutes. I told my friend (she loves NCIS as much as I do) about the thing between Abby and Gibbs at the end and we were standing in the Maths corridor and to make it even worse, I properly cried when I told her. I started watching NCIS when I was 10 and Abby is one of the main reasons why I love it so much. I will miss her a lot and I wish Pauley all the best.**

 **I rewatched** **Season 2 Episode 15 'Caught On Tape' because it is my favourite Abby episode (mostly because of the relationship between her and Kate which is one of my favourite friendships on the show) and the ending makes me laugh so hard. I mean, come on! Just look at Gibbs's face when he sees Tony the dog eating out of DiNozzo's cap! XD**

 **Oh yeah: look out for another chapter coming out for Truth or Dare!**

 **Disclaimer- I am the _worse_ at remembering to do these. I do not NCIS because, well there is too many reasons.** **Let's just say have a look at all my stories and you'll find out why.**

 **Review Shout Outs-** **You have no idea how excited I get when I get a review so thank you to everyone who has so far.**

 **rosali sobreira**

 **Katie mU**

 **BKeh**

 **dreamer 3097**

 **Cathy Brown (Guest)**

 **NCIS grab your gear**

 **zats**

 **Guest**

 **KrisShannon**

 **A very special thank you to DS2010, ziva david will never die, Sue Dooley (Guest) and NCISuperfan for reviewing more than once. It really does mean a lot to me.**

 **Anyway, let me stop with my constant talking and let us battle on.**

 _Previously_

 _"Hello DiNozzo"_

Present

"Kort" Tony replied angrily.

Gibbs's eyes widened before he went through to the kitchen and called McGee.

"McGee" the computer geek's voice said from Gibbs's phone.

"McGee, Kort's on DiNozzo's cell. Try and trace it" Gibbs told him.

"Running a trace now, boss"

After a few moments there was a gasp from McGee and a mutter of "oh no".

"What, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"He's outside Tony's house" McGee told the older agent.

Gibbs hung up before he ran out, and there was a black SUV parked across the road. He grabbed his gun quickly and yelled "NCIS!" before shooting at the SUV which drove away at full speed. But it was too late, Kort was gone. Gibbs ran back in, to where DiNozzo was standing in the doorway.

With DiNozzo

"Why are you after my family?" DiNozzo asked.

"Why are you after me?" Kort said.

"You've been watching Ziva and Tali. Why?"

"Miss David has a file I need" Kort said before he hung up.

"Shit" DiNozzo muttered before he stood at the doorway and his boss came running back inside.

"He hung up" DiNozzo said simply before he noticed Gibbs's expression. "What is it?"

"Kort was outside" Gibbs told him.

"What?!" DiNozzo raged.

Suddenly, a small voice cried "Gibbsy!" before there was a patter of little feet and Tali ran through.

Gibbs picked the little girl up.

"You're so much like your Mother, you know. You are beautiful just like her and you remind me of her when I first met her" Gibbs told the child of two people he loved as if they were his own children.

"Well that just made my week" Ziva was standing in the doorway.

"You OK, sweet cheeks?" Tony asked.

"Yes, why?" Ziva asked.

"You tell her. I'll look after Tali" Gibbs told Tony.

"Tell me what?"

Tony took Ziva through to the sitting room.

"I got a call from Kort. Gibbs called McGee and he traced the call. Kort was outside" Tony told her.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't come then none of this would've happened" Ziva said, tears filling her eyes.

"Zi, none of this is your fault. If you hadn't come then you and Tali would probably both be dead. You came because you needed saving. You can't always save yourself and other people. Sometimes you need someone to save you" Tony told her.

Ziva sat down on the sofa and Tony did too. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Zi. We will find Kort and we will get him" Tony said soothingly.

"Toda, Tony" she said.

"Al lo davar" he replied.

Gibbs walked through, hand in hand with Tali.

"You OK, Ziver?" Gibbs asked her.

"I am fine Gibbs" she replied.

"Ima, we go back? We go back? We see Gee Gee? We see Belly? We see Ducky? We see Babby?" Tali said cutely.

" _Tali, Aba and I told you. It is not safe. We have to stay here until Kort is caught. Then we can go back and see all Ima's friends_ " Ziva told the little girl in Hebrew.

" _Me want to see them! Me miss them!"_ Tali wailed.

Suddenly there was a red dot in the middle of Ziva's forehead.

"Zi!" Tony pushed his lover out of the way before there was multiple gunshots.

Gibbs ran outside and saw Kort's SUV. He shot one of the tyres before Kort got out and ran. Gibbs ran after him before he brought him down in a rugby tackle.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder and stalking, Kort. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the Court of Justice" Gibbs said before he called McGee.

"McGee"

"McGee, I need you over here. Bring Bishop. I have Kort" Gibbs said simply.

"On our way, boss" McGee replied before Gibbs hung up.

Soon McGee and Bishop arrived.

"Are Tony, Ziva and Tali OK, boss?" McGee asked.

"Yep, fine" Gibbs replied.

"We'll get this son of a bitch back to NCIS. I know how much you want to interrogate him, Gibbs" Ellie said darkly.

"Thanks, Ellie" Gibbs replied.

Bishop and McGee put Kort in the car before they went back to NCIS with him. Gibbs walked back to Tony's apartment. Tony, Ziva and Tali were all crouched down in a corner.

"You get him boss?" Tony asked.

"Yep" Gibbs replied.

Tali sprinted to Gibbs and hugged his legs.

"Me love you Gibbsy" Tali said against his legs.

 **Flip, I am crying now and that is a chapter ending of my own story. Do not worry people, this is not the ending of the story. We still need to see Kort getting interrogated which I am looking forward to writing because he is my _least_ favourite character ever, plus I personally believe he killed Jasper Shepard and La Grenouille. I also have another plan or two so look forward to that my fellow NCIS fanatics!!!!! Xxxxx**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey guys, what is up? Did any of you watch Prince Harry and Meghan Markle's wedding on Saturday the 19th of May? I watched a little bit.**

 **Anyway, I rewatched 'Return To Sender', 'Homefront', 'Dead Letter' and 'Family First'. I cried a lot and I had a HUGE cuteness overload in 'Family First' because of Tali. Plus Grace Confalone is absolutely hilarious and that scene with Tony, Jimmy and Tali always make me fall off the sofa with laughter XD**

 **I made a decision to watch 'Brothers In Arms' again and I squealed like 500 times because Gibbs called Jenny Jen!!!!! I got so excited because it is like the only time in the season. When he looks through the bridal magazines and the look on Jenny's face kills me every single flipping time** **XD**

 **I watched 'Leap of Faith' for like the millionth time and when Jenny asked Gibbs to stay and he said no I was yelling "Gibbs!" over and over.**

 **Aaaannnndddd finally, for the last paragraph of rewatching an episode; I rewatched 'Ex File' with my little brother. I know, I think Hollis Mann is an absolute b* but that scene (or "trainwreck" as DiNozzo calls it XD) with Gibbs, Jenny, Colonel Flirt (I reread Secrets Uncovered by Jollymonkee5613 and I just think that name suits Mann so much) and Stephanie is like number 1 on my list of Funniest NCIS Scenes Ever.**

 **I was also looking at a thing on Sky News about the women that Harvey Weinstein had sexually harassed and I saw that Lauren Holly was on the list! I never actually knew that she was assaulted by him so I was shocked. When I looked through the other women I actually started crying as it is so horrible. If you have been bullied, raped and/or sexually harassed or anything else like that, then please reach out and get help.**

 **Review shoutouts**

 **rosali sobreira**

 **Katie mU**

 **BKeh**

 **dreamer 3097**

 **Cathy Brown (Guest)**

 **NCIS grab your gear**

 **zats**

 **Guest**

 **KrisShannon**

 **NCISuperfan**

 **Safara Bellamy**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **A very special thank you to DS2010, ziva david will never die, Sue Dooley (Guest), NCISuperfan and Kimd33 for reviewing more than once. It makes me really happy to see that people actually want to review my multiple chapter stories again and again.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS because well, there are too many reasons.**

 **I am** **going to stop talking non stop about my weird life now so you guys can read the story.**

 **By the way, sorry for the reupdate just now. I had to sort out a few typos that were annoying me.**

 **Enjoy my fellow NCIS geeks.**

 _Previously_

 _Tali sprinted to Gibbs and hugged his legs._

 _"Me love you Gibbsy" Tali said against his legs._

Present

Gibbs smiled at the little girl who had her arms around his legs.

" _Tali, let go of Gibbs's legs_ " Ziva said to her daughter in Hebrew gently.

" _No Ima. Gibbsy my hero. Me hug his_ _legs_ " Tali replied stubbornly.

Ziva smiled at what Tali said.

"Gibbs, she said you are her hero" Ziva told the man who was like a Father to her proudly.

Gibbs smiled before he picked up the little girl hugging his legs and gave her a ginormous cuddle which she took very well.

"Me love you Gibbsy" Tali said.

"I love you too Tali" Gibbs replied.

Tali suddenly had an idea.

"Ima, me call Gibbsy Saba?" she asked.

"Ask him, my little lamb" Ziva replied with a smile.

"Gibbsy, me call you Saba?" Tali asked him cutely.

"Saba?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Grandpa" Ziva told him quietly.

Gibbs's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Yes, Tali. Of course you may call me Saba" he told her.

Tali put his arms around his neck.

"Toda Saba" she told him.

"Ein bead ma Tali" Gibbs replied.

Tony and Ziva stood up, intertwining their fingers together.

"Now let's go to NCIS and interrogate this bastard" Gibbs said.

"I agree" Ziva replied.

Gibbs, carrying Tali, went down the stairs with Tony and Ziva right behind him. They all got into the Dodge Charger SRT and drove to the NCIS headquarters. When they got up, Abby and Ducky were talking to Ellie and McGee.

"Babby!" Tali squealed before Gibbs put her down and she ran at full speed to the Goth.

"Hey Tali" Abby said as she picked her up. "Did you have a good time with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah! We watch Enchanted!" Tali babbled.

"Enchanted is such a good film!" The forensic scientist cooed.

"Tali, say hello to McGee, Ducky and Ellie" Ziva told her daughter.

"Hi Gee Gee. Hi Quacky. Hi Belly" Tali said.

Ellie went over to the little one and tickled her stomach while Tali giggled her head off.

"Do you two want to interrogate Kort?" Gibbs asked.

"After what he did to Jenny, yes" Ziva said.

"What did he do to Jenny?" Tony was very confused.

"I have been meaning to tell you this. He called me when I was on my way here. He said that he killed La Grenouille eight years ago and he murdered Jenny's Father in 1995" Ziva told them.

"I knew there was another reason I hated him" Gibbs muttered.

Gibbs took Tony and Ziva to the interrogation room, and they went in first.

"DiNozzo, David" Kort acknowledged.

"What the hell were you thinking? First you kill Jasper Shepard and René Benoit, then you go after Ziva and Tali? I hope you rot in prison Kort" Tony snapped.

"You killed my friend's Father and she was blamed for a murder she did not commit. You framed Jacob Scott. You were the one that sent information to the Russians, not Jacob. His wife is dead because of you. You also came after my daughter. My life does not matter, but Tali's does. This mess is your fault, and your fault alone. You deserve to go to jail, because you have hurt so many people, myself included" Ziva told Kort angrily.

Tony and Ziva walked out and then Gibbs went in.

"Why did you murder Jasper Shepard?" Gibbs asked.

Kort did not answer.

"Why?!" Gibbs yelled angrily, so loud that even Kort jumped.

Kort did not answer again.

"Trent Kort, you are under arrest for not just attempted murder and stalking, but also two murders and selling classified information to the Russians. You have the right to remain silent, anything else you say will be used against you in the Court of Justice" Gibbs said as he handcuffed Kort.

McGee and Bishop came in and they took Kort away while Gibbs went into the observation room.

"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said before she hugged him.

"Anytime, Ziver" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"What are we going to do now?" Tony asked.

"Easy. We party" Abby said as she walked in, hand in hand with Tali who let go of 'Babby's' hand and ran over to her Father who picked her up.

"OK. Meet at my house at 2000" Gibbs said before he went out of the room.

"I'm gonna go back to my lab" Abby said before she scooted off in her usual fashion.

"What will we do?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Go home" Tony said simply before he entwined his fingers with Ziva's and they left NCIS.

They drove back to Tony's house and Tali fell asleep so Ziva carried her daughter into Tony's apartment.

"What will we do?" Ziva asked.

"Easy. You and Tali move in with me, if that's what you want" Tony said.

"Of course I do, Tony. It is just, Israel is also my home" Ziva replied.

"We can always go there for vacation" Tony told her.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva told him.

The two of them fell asleep on the sofa and were woken up by their daughter an hour later.

"Ima! Aba! Wake up! Quacky and Palm here!" Tali yelled as she jumped on top of her parents.

Tony and Ziva bolted up.

"What, my little lamb?" Ziva asked her daughter gently in Hebrew.

"Me said Quacky and Palm here, Ima" Tali replied excitedly.

"We're coming Tals" Tony said before he groaned and he and Ziva walked out to where Ducky and Palmer were waiting in the lounge.

"Hey Jimmy" Ziva said before she embraced the man with round glasses in a hug.

"Hi Ziva. How are you?" The Assistant ME asked her.

"I am OK. How are you and Breena?" Ziva said.

"We are both good. Victoria keeps us up most nights though" Jimmy replied.

"Who is Victoria?" Ziva had not been told about Victoria, so she was confused.

"Did no one tell you? Breena and I had a baby last year, and we named her Victoria after Doctor Mallard's Mother" Palmer told her.

"That was very nice of you and congratulations" Ziva said with a smile.

"Thank you Ziva" Jimmy replied.

Ducky and Jimmy stayed until it was time to go to Gibbs's for the party and they got a lift with Tony, Ziva and Tali. At Gibbs's, they drank beer, or in Tali's case, milk and ate a lot of chips and pizza. At midnight, Tali had fallen asleep on Gibbs's sofa and he was the one that first saw her there before he flashbacked to Kelly lying on the sofa.

"Are you alright, Gibbs?" Ziva asked him quietly.

"Fine Ziver" he replied.

"Were you thinking about Kelly?" She said.

He nodded.

"She would be proud of you Gibbs" Ziva whispered.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him.

"I love you Ziver" he told her.

"I love you as well Aba" she replied.

Gibbs smiled at being called Aba. He never thought in a million years that he would get called Dad again, let alone Grandpa. He loved his family. They were not DNA related, but they cared about one another and would move mountains for each other.

 _"Family_ _is more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other" -Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to post it on Monday but I did not have time and I was really busy yesterday so I had to post it today. Anyway, just the epilogue (yep, I actually got it right this time XD) to go next!! Thanks for reading guys x**


	6. chapter 6

**And here we have it: the epilogue! I actually knew this time that it is an epilogue and not a prologue. Honestly, that moment when I realized will go down in history as the most embarrassing moment of my life XD.**

 **Review shout-outs**

 **rosali sobreira**

 **Katie mU**

 **BKeh**

 **dreamer 3097**

 **Cathy Brown (Guest)**

 **NCIS grab your gear**

 **zats**

 **Guest**

 **KrisShannon**

 **misspatchesmom**

 **DonnaTheDynamo (I love that username by the way!)**

 **CT**

 **A very special thank you to DS2010, ziva david will never die, Sue Dooley (Guest), NCISuperfan (Guest), Kimd33 and Safara Bellamy for reviewing more than once. It is so nice that you actually want to review more than once.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the epilogue people and please do give me one last review at the end x**

 _Three years later_

"Come on, Zi! Push!"

"I am pushing DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled at him before she screamed again.

"Come on Ima!" Tali cried in Hebrew.

"Push as hard as you can Zi" Tony told her.

"I will kill you after this" the older Israeli threatened before she screamed again and then there was the sound of a baby crying.

Tony and Ziva's son was here. The doctors wrapped him in blankets before handing him to Ziva.

"You did well, Zi" Tony complimented.

"We did well, Tony" Ziva replied, nodding to her daughter and son.

Soon after that, Gibbs, Bishop, McGee, Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Vance all came into the room, and Tali ran over to them babbling in a very Abby-like way which just made everyone laugh. Gibbs picked his 'granddaughter' up and she snuggled into him.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Ooh, I tell, I tell!" Tali squealed.

Even at six years old she was still the excitable child she was at two when her Mother went back to America.

"OK, Tali. You tell them" Ziva told her.

"Noah Jethro DeeNosey" Tali said proudly.

"Tals!" Tony scolded.

As a little joke, sometimes she pronounced her last name 'DeeNosey' instead of 'DiNozzo'.

"Sorry Aba" Tali replied innocently.

Tony and Ziva shook their heads at their daughter and everyone else just laughed.

"Wait, what was that name?" Bishop asked.

"Noah Jethro DiNozzo" Gibbs said quietly.

Everyone's heads turned to him.

"Out of everyone to name him after, why me?" Gibbs questioned the couple in a whisper.

"You have looked after all of us. You were always there. When you remembered after being in that coma ten years ago, you held onto me while I cried" Ziva told him.

"You've taught me everything I know boss. When you first brought me on, you said I was good" Tony said to him.

"You help me with homework, Saba" Tali replied.

"It's true Gibbs. You've always been there for all of us. You were there when Jake cheated on me" Bishop added.

"And you've always given me a CAF-POW!" Abby piped up.

"You've been my friend for over 20 years" Ducky said.

Gibbs smiled.

"Thank you" he said to Tony and Ziva who both just smiled.

They were The Movie Buff, The Israeli, Their Daughter, Their Son and Their Family.

THE END

 **And that is the end of this story people. Thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. It means so so much to me. I love you guys so so much xxxxx**


End file.
